Daycare Madness
by Bee Propaganda
Summary: Michael wanted nothing more to become a worker and the eventual owner of the Pokemon daycare located in Unova, but a recent unfortunate event has prevented that dream of becoming a reality. Not wanting to give up that easily on his dream, He makes plans to work for a daycare in a different region. (Rated M for later lemons. Romance/Slice of Life)


The sun was rising in the port town of Undella that was located in the Unova region. All around the city lights could be seen turning off due to the technology that was made to sense sunlight. Eventually, you could spot a few adults leaving the comfort of their homes to go work at their jobs. Many of which worked at Port Undella. The port was one of the two largest ports in Unova, and it was the pride and joy of most Undellans.

Meanwhile, in one particular household, the sound of clatter could be heard coming from inside. Inside an older woman, in her mid forties, was hastily preparing what could be described as a speed breakfast. Microwaved sausages and scrambled eggs with a side of orange juice from a carton. She sighed as she set the plates and placed them in the oven on low to keep the wood warm. She then began to locate what her next task should be.

Laughter could be heard from her pokemon that was watching her. A leavanny that was calmly standing there holding her egg. She let out another laugh as she continued watching her owner frantically run about oblivious to the laughter aimed at her. '_Heheh. What would Mary do without me? Work herself to death that's what.'_ thought the Leavanny as she began to make her move. She set down her egg in her homemade nest made from leaves she found outside, and went to tap on her owners shoulder.

The older woman stopped and looked at the Leavanny. The bags under her eyes a clear sign that she was starting to overwork herself again.

"Leav-Leavanny Lea" the grass type scolded and pointed towards a chair. The woman sighed as she looked around, trying her hardest to avoid eye contact with the nurturing pokemon. When said pokemon held her head and forced her to look at them. She admitted defeat and sat down.

"To make a mother sit down on such a big day for her child is cruel, even for you" the older woman pouted. Internally she was relieved to have a moment's rest. She closed her eyes and placed her arms on the table to cushion her head as she laid it down. The smell of refreshing coffee infiltrated her nose as the leavanny placed the cup on a coaster next to the exhausted mother.

"Thanks, Leafe" the older woman said with a content sigh as the liquid made its way down her throat to warm up the rest of her body. She quickly turned towards the clock on the wall. "We still have a few more hours before the ceremony starts…" she paused and looked into the distance for a few seconds. "... Can you wake up Michael for me? Use false swipe if necessary" the mother asked as she began looking around the kitchen again.

"Leavanny" was the response from the insectoid. She made her way over to the egg that was gently resting in it's nest. She draped another leaf over it, before she made her way out of the dining room into the hallway. She began ascending the stairs. As she got closer to a certain room near the middle of the upstairs hallway. The faint sound of an alarm could be heard going off. '_Clearly that thing doesn't wake him up, so why does he continue to set it?' _thought the Leavanny as she opened up his bedroom door.

It was a fairly atypical nineteen year olds room. Well considering Michael was basically raised by his mother and his mother's Leavanny which acted as a secondary mother his whole life, it would be expected that he would always have a clean room. Everything was neatly organized and dusted. His computed space wasn't filled with wrappers and junk food that most teenagers his age would have.

The bug-type made her way over to the alarm clock and switched the alarm off with her slasher like appendages. Looking over to the young man on the bed she shook him gently.

"Unngg… five more minutes" was the only response to her gentle shaking. As he waved his hand in front of her and rolled over. She rolled her eyes and rolled him over gently. She raised her right appendage as it started to glow white. She hit him with enough force to jolt him awake. "I'm up i'm up i'm up" he repeatedly yelled. His eyes strained as the light invaded his sense of sight. All he could hear was the laughter of a leavanny that seemed to have too much joy in waking him up.

"You could have just shook me" he groggily said to the laughing pokemon that so rudely ruined his peaceful slumber. He looked up to her after his senses slowly started coming back to him.

"Lee-avan Leavanny" she replied to his comotiom. Michael continued to grumble under his breath. He got out of bed, his shirtless form causing him to shiver when it came into contact with the cool air. The leavanny seemingly happy with herself for completing her mission left the room so the teenager could get ready for his big day.

Michael located his phone on the nightstand. He went to his playlist of music and hit shuffle. The first song that played brought a smile to his face. Sandslash Mouth's _Howl On _was the current song that started emanating from his phone's speaker.

Michael started tapping his foot, and he started singing to the song while he rummaged through his drawers to lay out on his bed after his shower. He started to sing along as he located his shirt, pants, and boxers for the day.

Michael continued as he quickly made his way to the bathroom with his phone in tow. He began to somewhat dance along with the music at this point, which consisted of shaking his legs to the beat. As soon as he entered the bathroom, Michael started up the shower after placing his phone on the counter. While waiting for the shower to warm up, he began washing the sleep out of his eyes, still continuing to sing. After completing his face cleansing session, he felt the shower to see if it was at the temperature he wanted. Content with the warmth of the water he hopped in for his quick shower.

Michael squirted his Axew Bodywash into his hand, and he began to lather it all over his body. It wasn't too muscular or too skinny by any means. If he had to rate himself he would, put himself more on the semi-pudgy side. That didn't stop him from minor work-outs. It's just that cardio wasn't his strong suit. After his proper lather, he switched the water to a higher temperature and stood under the shower head to wash off the suds. He located his Old Eiscue shampoo and conditioner. Repeating the process of squirting and lathering, he rinsed out the suds from his thick, curly, grayish-hazel hair. He hopped out of the shower after he turned off all the knobs.

The song was just reaching its last lines of lyrics, but before it could Michael dried of his hands and restarted the song again. "One more time around" he said to himself as he grabbed the towel again and began drying himself off. After a few awkward teen poses in front of the mirror with his towel around his waist, he left the bathroom and cantered over to his bedroom. He proceeded to put on the clothes that he laid out for himself. They consisted of a light green shirt with a Swadloon wearing sunglasses on the back. The word CHILLIN was plastered above the image. His jeans were a dark shade of blue, and his sneakers were an almost blackish-green shade.

He checked himself in the mirror hanging on his closet door and ruffled his hair before giving himself a smile. He exited his room and walked to the kitchen that currently contained his mother and her pokemon.

"Good morning, Mom" he said with a happy tone as he made his way over to give his sitting mother a morning hug. He gave a happy wave to Leafe as she was once again swaddling her egg with another layer of leaves. He rolled his eyes and the leavanny's antics.

Mary placed her son's plate in front of him while he was occupied watching Leafe and her egg. She acquired his attention by speaking up "Eat up, Michael. Today's the big day, and I don't want you falling asleep at your own graduation" She told him. While rubbing the top of his head.

"Speak for yourself, mom. You look like you are about to pass out." he concluded from studying his mother's current form. She was slouched and a little wobbly, but still carrying on somehow. "I hope _you_ aren't asleep by the time they call my name" he retaliated back to her while she took a swig of her coffee.

"As long as I have my coffee, I can keep going." Mary responded to her son. She gave him a warm smile and took another chug.

Michael was used to his mother's antics, but he was still confused on how she could just drink the scalding liquid without cringing "Mom, I love you, but you need to tone down the hot coffee drinking. How has your tongue not burned off yet?" he asked his mother who was getting yet another cup of said liquid. He rolled his eyes, and began to eat his breakfast.

A peaceful silence overtook the kitchen, while the young man and mother shared their morning together. The only sounds penetrating the silence was the clinking of silverware on plates and the sip of their respective drinks. Finishing his meal, Michael got up from the table and grabbed his and his mother's plate to rinse them off and throw in the dishwasher.

"Thanks sweetie" his mother responded to his action. "Are you ready and set to go out for your big day?" she asked him while he began rinsing.

"Just need to brush my teeth" was the response as he finished up his little chore. "I'll be out in a sec" he told his mother as he went back upstairs to the bathroom.

Mary yelled to her son from the bottom of the stairs "I'll be out in the car, warming it up" with that being said she put on a blue coat to match her beige pants and walked outside twirling her keys slightly. "See, you later, Leafe" the mother called out to her partner. The insectoid looked up from her egg and beamed a smile with a wave to her trainer.

Michael approached behind her just finishing up brushing his teeth. "See ya, Leafe" he told his mother's Leavanny as he passed by her. She grabbed him by the hand with her free arm stopping him in his tracks. He looked at her confused, as she spit a little bit of clear string shot in her hand and started rubbing it into his hair. This caused his hair to become stationary and lose its bounce as he walked.

"That will never not be disgusting" he deadpanned. "But thanks" at least he wouldn't have to worry about his hair getting ruined by the wind. He gave her a wave as he walked out the door making sure to lock it. Making his way to the car located on the right side of the house in the driveway he saw his mom in the car texting someone on the phone while she was waiting for him to enter the vehicle.

"Ready?" Michael's mother asked as he opened the passenger door. She placed her phone down in the cupholder and looked to her son.

"As ready as I'll ever be" he replied as he hopped into the car and strapped on his seatbelt. His mother backed the car out of the driveway and began driving to their destination. Once they reached the main road, she turned on the radio.

"BREAKING NEWS!" blared a high pitched woman on the station.

"ARCEUS, PALKIA, AND DIALGA" screamed Michael as he covered his ears from the loud noise. His mother swerved a little getting caught off guard from her son's sudden yelling of the three dieties. He quickly set the volume to a respectable volume. He looked at his mother who calmed herself and began to driving normally once again. "Mom, I love you… But WHO listens to a radio THAT loud?" he asked giving her quizzical expression.

Mary chuckled and smiled while looking at the road. "Just one last thing to make sure you are awake." she saw her son glaring daggers at her as he slumped back down into his seat. She chuckled again.

"... and so the owners of the daycare on Route 3 have sadly passed away. Mr. and Mrs. Rodwell was beloved by many trainers, but alas a rogue fire somehow managed to burn down the whole daycare along with them in it. The only thing the police know is that a person was the source with evidence to the abandoned jerry cans and matches that were dumped in the backwoods behind their house. The police aren't sure who would commit such a heinous act against the elderly couple, but they hope to find the person and bring them to justice. On a lighter note …" The radio was suddenly turned off as Michael retracted his finger from the power button.

"That's just horrible," Mary said aloud. "It's beyond comprehension, really. Those two did so much for the region, raising unwanted pokemon." Michael sighed as his mother spoke. "What's wrong michael?" she asked but it then dawned on her why her son was in this mood "I forgot that they offered you a job. You were gonna head out to live with them after graduation today. It was the first time I have ever seen you happy about working" she smiled to herself but then frowned. "Now that's not possible"

"Yea, thanks mom" he said bluntly with another sigh

"Sorry, about that tangent" his mother apologized quickly

"No-no, I shouldn't take my anger out on you. I'm more annoyed at the universe right now. I know they were an old couple and probably only had a few more natural years on this earth, but for someone to go and kill them. You are right it is incomprehensible. Pardon my Kalosan, but that's just fucked up to murder an old couple." Michael vented to his mother. He continued "I planned to eventually buy the business from them, after I acquired enough training and experience with them. That's not an option now." he said with a final breath of air as he once again looked out the passenger side window. He found solace in watching the passing trees.

"Let's try to not focus on that right now." Mary suggested to her son. "Let's focus on your big day." she concluded

"Yea, sure" Michael replied forcing a smile to appease his mother. The rest of the car ride was filled with relative moments of silence. A bit of banter was instigated by the mother to lighten the mood. The attempt paid off as Michael's mood lifted a bit. His mind slowly drifted away from the bad news he had previously been stewing over.

Half an hour passed before the mother and son's destination came into view. A semi-rundown highschool that had a huge forest behind it. It had seen better days, but it was still standing proudly along the road. The only other buildings were a few sheds for some of the more tame wild pokemon that aided in the teaching. They were filled with food, water, and other necessities. The school had a special curriculum that was adopted and unique to Unova.

The school still did teach the normal curriculum like the other regions. It just also specialized in getting the younger generations affiliated with the pokemon they would eventually come to call work partners. Infact, today was the end of Michael's four year long journey through highschool. The senior class was going to be graduating this sunny Sunday afternoon.

"Almost to the finish line. Are you nervous yet?" Mary asked her son as she pulled up to the drop off zone for other graduating seniors.

Michael looked out to the other seniors, who seemed to be flocking to their own groups like they did when they were in school. Michael spoke up to answer "Not really. I am kind of relie…" Michael was cut off from his sentence by the ring of his mother's phone. They both looked down to the small device in the cupholder and saw that the caller was their neighbor Mrs. Freideth.

"Now that's strange, Barbra doesn't normally call unless it's an emergency" Mary said aloud. "Sorry about cutting our conversation short, but this might be important" the mother apologized while sending her son an apologetic gaze.

"It's ok, mom" Michael said with a small smile as he opened the passenger door to get out. He gave his mom a quick hug before exiting the vehicle. Mary lost sight of her son once he entered the ocean of young adults waiting for the ceremony to start. She smiled and answered the phone as she drove off to go and find a place to park.

As Michael wandered through the spaces that seemed to naturally form between the groups of people, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around he gave a smile to the duo that seemed to be tailing him. The one that tapped his shoulder was a young man. He had shoulder length blonde hair and had a nice light tan. His normal outback attire that he wore was now replaced with a black suit with a white undershirt and red tie that, undoubtedly, his mother picked out for this day. The other was a young woman, who had dark green hair that stopped at the base of her neck and a smooth lightly tanned face that was dotted with a few freckles. She had on a frilly black dress that was, again undoubtedly, picked out by the same woman. This duo was none other than Michael two closest friends Brandon and his sister Annie. They were twins that he met during sophomore year. He was a loner until these two came along to break down his social barrier. He soon came to accept them and became close friends with them since then. Their smiles started to fade from their faces as they just sat and watched Michael who was slowly failing to control his laughter and keep a straight face..

"Yea, Yea. Laugh it up, bucko" Annie said while poking her finger into Michael's green shirt. "Why's it that I'm stuck wearin' dis clown costume, and you's gets ta' be over here wearin a damn green fleece?" she asked with her semi-aussie derived accent. Michael could take her seriously most of the time, but hearing her accent with that clown costume as she put it was the final nail in the coffin.

Michael couldn't hold his laughter any longer "Ha HA HA Ha ha, I knew she wanted you guys to look good, but damn isn't this a little overboard?" he asked looking between the two and meeting angry gazes.

"Damn straight, mate. I was tryin' to tell our ma, that this was an average shindig, but she was havin none of it. Somethin, bout lookin' presentuhble for ours future" Brandon replied to Michaels outburst with slight irritation. "Though, it could be worse, sis" Brandon said asa smile formed on his face once again. He looked over to his sister who seemed to be getting red in the face at Michael's teasing.

Her facial color died down as she looked at her brother "what could possuhbly, be worse than this exact situation?" she asked looking to her brother for a valid answer from him. She tried to decipher the smile, but wasn't really sure what it meant until he said his mind.

"We could still be dressed like a couple a' monkeys, and have Michael's DASHIN' looks" he shot back with a deep voice on the dashing part.

"Ya, got dat right, bro" she agreed with her own tomboyish chuckle. As she lightly punched Michael's left arm.

"Yea, yea. Laugh it up guys. I tease you, you tease me all's fair in fun and war" Michael replied while rubbing the area that was punched. He looked around to make sure nobody could eavesdrop on them. "But on a serious note. Did you guys hear the news about the daycare couple?" Michael commented with a slight lower of his voice.

Their faces changed from happy to solemn in that small moment after hearing this topic out of nowhere. The news still had a small effect on him. If it wasn't for his mother he would probably still be sulking about the news. The look on both of the twins' faces gave Michael all the information he needed. Their solemn expressions a dead give away that they knew. Annie started to shrink behind her hair, she became uncharacteristicly silent.

"Yea, Mate. Sucks hard dat such a nice couple had to go out like dat" Brandon replied speaking up for both of them. He looked to the ground and gave a frustrated face for a split second as he tried to formulate the proper word choice, but then he looked up and set a reassuring hand on Michael's back before speaking up.

"Listen, Mate. We know how much dat job meant fer ya'... If yer able ta'. Dat offer to join us on a journey is still up" Brandon offered his best friend with a couple of supportive pats.

"Yea, I was considering it" Michael confessed to his two best friends. "...But I don't want to sound like I don't like you guys. You guys are two of the greatest people, I had the pleasure of getting to know. I don't know what you guys saw in me to befriend me, but I am glad you did see it. Anyways, I feel like I am getting off track with what I was gonna originally ask you two." The twins both had raised eyebrows. They patiently waited for Michael to formulate his question. Michael continued after he found the words "What I wanted to ask was if you two would like to start your journey in another region?" As soon as their minds processed the words that left Michaels mouth their eyes shot straight open.

Annie started stuttering with confusion "b-b-but how? W-where da' hell did dis come from all of a sudden" she asked, stumbling over her words, due to the fact that she barely talked this fast.

Michael explained to the confused duo "You see, I really wanted to work and learn at that daycare and eventually own it, but since I can't really do that now, I decided that I would try my hand at learning the trade overseas. Every region has a Daycare that I could learn from. I figure if I learn about the trade and get some experience, I would come back and open up my own daycare back here." Michael finished explaining.

"Mate, ya don't have ta' explain yerself ta' us" Brandon now spoke up over his sister who was still lightly muttering to herself. "It may clash with our plans for after graduation, but I can put them on hold for a friend in need. We would both be happy to help you in your time of need, right sis?"

Annie was pulled from her muttering looking at the two young men "Don't go makin' me agree ta somethin' you put us both up ta" she told her brother not knowing what he was talking about.

"What do you say, Annie?" Michael spoke up getting the attention of the siblings. "Would you like to start your journey in another region with me?" Michael said clarifying his request to the young woman.

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose and started poking Michaels chest "Fine, Fine. Ya' owe me for this though" she said looking him straight in the eyes. "Since, dis will put a damper on my own goals for a while." she said to the young man maintaining eye contact with him. He quickly shook his head up and down. "Good. Now, let's get goin. We've been standin' ere dawdlin' fer way taa' long"

All three of them looked up at the clock that was positioned right above the school entrance. It read 11:30 AM. with only thirty minutes left before the big ceremony the trio headed into the school towards the gymnasium. On their way to the gymnasium, Michael got a call from his mother, she told him that Mrs. Friedeth informed her thatLeavanny was banging on her door shouting out her name continuously at her. She kept apologizing to him telling him she would make it up to him, but he told her not to worry about it. He was understanding of the situation with her pokemon and offered to buy a recording of the ceremony from the camera crew for her. She thanked him and apologized one last time before hanging up.

To be honest, He felt that something big must have happened with Leavanny that prompted the bug type to act uncharacteristic of herself. He wasn't able to ponder over the thought too much as the weight of Annie started to move his person down the hallway.

"Get ya' head outta the clouds, Mate" she huffed as she pushed his larger stature. He started walking on his own causing the green haired woman to trip over herself and fall. She glared at Michael who was once again holding his laughter.

"Sorry, Annie" Michael offered her his hand. She accepted it and got to her feet. She walked past him like nothing happened. Michael chuckled to himself and followed suite with the trio.

The gymnasium was quickly getting filled with the students who were to graduate and their respective family members. The families of the students stayed up in the bleachers while the graduating class continued to the main floor to find a seat.

The trio found three empty seats in the back row of the set. They started to idly chat while they waited for the ceremony to commence. It wasn't long before the principle walked up on the stage to silence everyone in the gym and give his speech to kick off the event.

"On behalf of the school, I thank you all for joining us this fine afternoon to honor the graduating seniors. It has been tough and troubling times for these young adults, but they can finally start their lives in the working world. Whether they choose to stay in our humble town of Undella or travel to the distant region of Alola. We are happy to award their hard work and dedication with their very own certificate. Now, I don't want to take too much of the stage time. We have a special guest that requested to speak to the graduating class. Please, students lend your ear to Unova's very own Professor Juniper " Michael's interest was piqued at the mention of the Unovan professor. It wasn't everyday that she left her lab in Nuvema Town. He watched as the older woman made her way to the microphone on the stage while people were politely clapping.

"Good afternoon, Ladies and Gentlemen" The professor addressed more to the younger crowd situated in front of the stage. "I know it may seem weird that I have come to see your graduation ceremony specifically, but it is not without cause. You see, I have heard of your special curriculum and, I believe that with my appearance here, it would bolster the initiative for other schools throughout Unova to adopt your practice." She finished with a slight bow. The crowd once again politely clapped as the professor went to her seat and sat down.

The rest of the ceremony went off as smoothly as any other graduation. The valedictorian of the senior class gave her speech. Which then lead on to the names of the students being called up one by one. Each student that was called got their diploma and returned to their seat to patiently wait for the end of the ceremony. Every now and then the family of a particular student would burst loudly with joy as their name got called. The end of the ceremony soon came and Michael's attention was soon brought back to the stage as Professor Juniper took the stage once more.

"It is my deepest apology to hold you here longer than usual, but I have one last piece of information I wish to share with you. I do not know if all of you have heard of the unfortunate event regarding the daycare couple. The unfortunate passing of Mr. and Mrs. Rodwell have left a bunch of infant pokemon with nobody to take care of. I know it is unfair to ask this of you, but I ask that you would consider taking a pokeball with one of the pokemon that survived the event with you. With your knowledge of pokemon already taught to you. I trust that these pokemon will be good hands. With that being said, if you do accept my request and agree to take care of one. You will only grab the first ball you see. I cannot allow you to freely pick a pokemon that you specifically want. I feel that is unfair and biased towards certain pokemon. They will be yours from henceforth if you do take my offer and ease a young life." The bombshell that was dropped from the professor was met with an unexpected surprise. The sudden cheering caught the older woman off guard. She could hear the many students agreeing to help her and ease her burden. Most just wanted to have their own pokemon, but a few really wanted to just help out a life. The professor smiled at the young adults and started to motion and herd people to the pokeballs that held the young pokemon.

The trio looked between each other and all nodded together. The three chatted while the gymnasium soon started to host fewer and fewer people in it. The line to the room was all but gone now as the three walked to the room the professor was in. She was busy handing out a single pokeball to the few remaining students.

"Hello, Ms. Juniper" Michael spoke up as the young man in front of him got his pokeball and exited the room.

"Oh, please, just Professor is fine" she humbly declined the formal introduction. "I assume you guys are here to lend a helping hand to the cause?" she declared to the trio

"Yes, Mum" Brandon spoke up "We are da founders of the pokemon nurturin' club for dis school" the professor perked up at hearing that and beamed them a smile.

"That's good to hear, not many young people take that up as a profession. It's good to hear that you three care deeply for the well-being of pokemon" she praised them.

"It's not really all of us ta be honest, mostly Michael 'ere is da one ta always drag us inta helpin' sick and young pokemon" Annie told the professor with a point of her thumb at the young man.

"Oh that's very sweet of you, Michael" the professor praised "It's nice to know that a young man like you is looking out for pokemon.

"It isn't that big of a deal. Just trying to practice for the future I suppose" Michael told the professor waving it off. "Honestly, I am sure others would help a pokemon in need" He responded.

"Nonsense!" the professor spoke up with a slight influx in her voice. "Any person that has a good heart towards other beings, whether it be human or pokemon should feel proud. You never know, your kindness could make a difference in someone's life" she finished giving him a stern look. The look basically dared him to try and challenge her statement.

Michael resigned and gave a smile to the professor "Never thought of it that way" he mused, "anyways…" he began looking at the pokeballs on the table. "I don't want to take up all of your time, I am pretty sure there are others that would like to help you out." the young man finished looking at the people waiting for the professor to finish handing out the capsules.

"Indeed" Juniper agreed with a firm nod. "So with that being said... As I stated before, you can pick any pokeball you want, but you cannot trade it in. This little event is supposed to be for the pokemon in need." The trio nodded after hearing the professors words, andthey each grabbed a pokeball.

Brandon being the trigger happy person he is was about to release his pokemon, but before he could hit the release button the professor spoke up once again.

"I urge you to let the poor thing out when it is just you two alone." she told a smiling brandon. His smile slowly started to fade to a neutral expression "It isn't that I don't want you to know what pokemon you got right away. It's just that these little one's have been through alot. Remember, they are all relatively young, and for most of them their first experience was a fire burning down their home" she explained to the trio.

"Yea, that's ma' bad, Mum. I totally forgot about that. We promise ta' take care of these little guys." Brandon apologized to the professor.

After the apology, the trio thanked Professor Juniper for the chance to start their adult life with a pokemon. She smiled at them and waved as they left through the gym doors that lead to the outside parking lot. Michael mindlessly followed the twins to Brandon's old beat down light-brown jeep as he was thinking about something.

"Need a ride home, Michael?" Annie offered Michael who sported a weird face. "What's wrong with yer face, mate?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just get the feeling that I am forgetting something." he said while looking at the pokeball in his hands. "Anyways, I just want to get going and make it home before it gets too dark." the twins nodded in agreement looking up at the afternoon sky. They probably had a few more hours of sunlight left.

"Dat doesn't answer my' first question dough" she told him blatantly with a deadpan expression. "Do you need a ride home?" she asked again.

"Oh, No thanks" he responded with a smile "I think I am just gonna walk home, and think about a way to set up a boat ride for us" He gave them a wave as he started walking towards the sidewalk that led to his neighborhood.

The twin's looked at each other and shrugged. Michael sometimes just needed alone time, and they would respect that. Brandon started up the jeep, and Annie got in. he began to pull out of the parking lot, but Annie motioned to pull over on the road next to Michael who somehow made it a few feet from the lot. Brandon honked to get his attention.

"Make sure to text us when you get home…" Annie commanded him pointing at him. "I want ta' know what pokemon ya' got paired with" she finished with a soft smile. He smiled and nodded. The twins parted from Michael giving him the final goodbyes of the day. HE waved as they drove off once again.

Michael looked at his pokeball before he gently placed it in his pocket. He took out his phone and turned on his music as he started walking to the beat of various Nidoran Duran songs. This was his first step to starting his adult life, and he was excited for what was to come.

* * *

A/N

Ok, So sorry to all the people that were expecting a THS chapter. This came to me one night, and I wanted to complete it before it left my head. I don't generally like author's that work on multiple stories at once. in my eyes it leads to burn out, but now I understand that if an idea comes to mind, you have to go with it before it leaves and you never get it written down. Since, I have completed the first chapter for this, I believe I owe it to the people that have been waiting a month for an update for THS. It will be in the work and it will wrap up the whole introductory arc of the story. Thanks for sticking with me - ThatOneBee


End file.
